NFLRZ: Heatwave
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Takes place before the Series) It's only been one year since the Cardinals have moved to Arizona and the first game of 1989 starts with a heatwave, and a life or death situation.


Heat Wave

_Sun Devil Stadium, 1989,_

_Peck breathed in and out. First game of the season and it was hot, a heat wave hitting the area. Peck however wasn't sweating, but he was hot too and it didn't help he had a huge headache._

?: You okay Peck?

_Peck looked up to see Beast, his mane which was usually down pulled back due to the weather._

Peck: Fall can't come sooner can it.

Beast: I know...this weather is nuts even for it being Arizona...You still haven't answer my question.

Peck: Just hot too...

Beast: Well, alright. Games gonna start soon.

Peck: Nice...be out in a few minutes.

_Beast nodded and left. Peck jumped off the cot, only to groan in pain as he clutched his stomach._

Peck: Ouch...guess I got up to fast.

_Peck slowly made his way outside._

* * *

_Near the end of the Second Quarter..._

_Oh outside did not help him either. Peck face was red and chalky, he was making sure to drink water but it didn't seem to do much. Peck assured himself that it was just the heat as the Lions kick for the field goal...only for the ball to get stuck on the field goal pole._

Gene Stallings: Aw geez...I thought we had those checked during training.

Peck: I-I'll get it.

_Peck flew up to the goal post and freed the ball. He was about to turn when the pain in his head and stomach increased. He panted as everything became fuzzy before he dropped the ball and fell to the ground in a hep._

Beast: *_Worry_* PECK!

_Everyone was in silence as everyone on the field ran over to where Peck laid. Beast got there first and shock him._

Beast: Peck! Peck! Peck are you okay?!

_Peck groaned as he wearily open his eyes. Everything was fuzzy. He wanted to get up but he was in so much pain...and the heat, he felt so hot._

Gene Stallings: *_Worry_* What the heck happened?!

_Peck flinched at the sound. Beast then noticed how hot Peck was and yet he wasn't sweating. Peck was pale and his checks were a blazing red._

Beast: Peck...can you hear me? Are you okay?

_Peck wanted to answer...but he couldn't give a straight one so.._

Peck: H-Hot...s-so h-hot...Hurts.

Beast: Okay that's it we're going inside. *_To the team_* I'll keep you updated on what's going on.

_Both teams nodded and Beast gently picked up Peck, moaning at the movement. He quickly went inside leaving a very concerned crowd and teams behind._

* * *

_First aid room..._

Peck: Beast...

_Beast walked in as he looked around for anything that could help Peck._

Peck: B-Beast..

_Beast looked at Peck and saw that he had paled even more. He slowly sat him down only for Peck to stumble over to a trash can and throw up. Beast flinched as he heard how painful it was. When he was done, Peck fell to his knees panting as Beast ran over._

Beast: *_Rubs Peck's Back_* Easy there Peck.

_Peck sighed and he tried to get up, but he fell Beast catching him._

Beast: Okay, let's lay you down somewhere.

_Peck moaned in response and Beast walked over to one of the beds and laid Peck down. Beast ran to the phone and dialed. He placed it close as he hoped he would answer._

Freefall (Other Line): **Hello?**

Beast: Freefall! Thank goodness I got you! I-I need some help!

Freefall (Other Line): **What's wrong?**

Beast: It's Peck...h-he collapsed during the game. He's been having Headaches and stomach pains, he actually threw up a few minutes ago. He's hot but he isn't sweating-

Freefall (Other Line): **Wait...repeat the last one.**

Beast: He's hot but he isn't sweating...Freefall, is everything o-

Freefall (Other Line): **You have to cool him off.**

Beast: Freefall...what's wrong.

Freefall (Other Line):**...The symptoms you told me, it's Hyperthermia.**

_Beast heart skipped a beat on that. Hyperthermia...unlike Hypothermia, Hyperthermia was caused by a increase of heat, and Peck had been in it for almost the entire day._

Freefall (Other Line): **If he isn't cooled off soon...**

Beast: He'll die won't he if he's not cooled.

_He could hear Freefall sighed on the line._

Beast: No way am I letting him die! Thank you for telling me Freefall.

Freefall (Other Line): **Your Welcome...Good Luck Beast.**

_He hung up and had an Idea, turning to the large tub in the room._

* * *

_**Hot...He could feel nothing but Hot. Peck felt like he was in nothingness. He wanted to cry out for someone but he couldn't...Would he be here forever. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, nothing. He hated this. He was in pain, he was hot, he was alone, He-**_

_**Wait...**_

_**This feeling. He felt something cool wrap over him. The pain was still there but he wasn't feeling hot anymore. It felt cold, it felt nice...it felt safe...**_

_**Who was-**_

* * *

_Peck moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, He wasn't boiling hot anymore.. He could feel his helmet was gone and he was leaning on something. He took a minute for the scene to clear up and he saw he was in the Tub surrounded by ice and water and the air conditioners blasting, Beast sighing in relief._

Beast: Thank goodness you woke up.

_Peck wanted to say something, but his throat was dry. Beast picked Peck up and dried him, before laying him on the bed and placing a cold cloth on his forehead. Peck tried to speak again, but Beast noticed this and gave him some water._

Beast: Here...this might help.

_Peck swallowed and panted slowly._

Peck: *_Horse_* W-What happened...

Beast: You had Hypothermia and passed out after I brought you in. You have been out for two hours. Everyone was worried for a second.

_Peck was shocked. Three hours, Hyperthermia. Everything was buzzing in his head...which in turn caused Peck to grip his stomach again in pain,_

Beast: *_Soothing_* Shhh, calm down. You might be out of danger but your still sick.

_Peck slowly nodded. He felt tired. _

Beast: Come on...you need to get some rest.

_Peck reached out a hand and grabbed Beast._

Peck: *_Horse_* P-Please s-stay.

_Beast smiled warmly._

Beast: I'm not going anywhere.

_Peck wearily smile as he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_Next day..._

_Peck slowly woke up...Yesterday was all a blur. He tried to remember but...then he saw Beast and it all came back to him. He's been sick and Beast had stayed with him. He nudged the Lion as he woke up. Beast saw that Peck had regain most of his color and the redness in his checks were gone._

Peck: *_Smiles_* Morning...

Beast: *_Smiles_* Morning.

_Peck slowly sat up._

Peck: You know, after all this I'm going to make sure the next time we get a new stadium we get air conditioning right.

_And that's when Beast laughed...Yep, Peck was all better._

* * *

_Present..._

_Peck watched the world inside the stadium. He saw the lion players heading inside from the blazing heat into the cool building._

Beast: Well well isn't this deja-vu.

_Peck turned to see Beast smiling at him._

Beast: Last time we had a heat wave like this you nearly roasted to death.

Peck: Well I was luck to have a good friend save me *_Winks_*

_Beast ruffled his head._

Beast: Can't believe it's been almost 20 years since that day.

Peck: Yeah...Beast, I can't thank you enough for helping me that day.

_Beast smile warmed up more as he pulled Peck into a gentle hug._

Beast: Just promise me you'll take care of yourself when it comes to stuff lie this okay.

_Peck, who was hugging back, nodded in agreement. They broke the hug when they saw the crowd of fans coming in._

Peck: Show time.

**The **

**End**


End file.
